<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late by Stixx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627986">Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixx/pseuds/Stixx'>Stixx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fingering, Gay Sex, I am going to hell for this, Kinda?, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, gay shit, idk - Freeform, this is a rewrite, this is sin, uh, yes I am that lazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixx/pseuds/Stixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rewrite of another story I wrote about a year ago, titled "Late Again Mr. McCartney?" I'm not a fan of how I wrote it, so I decided to re-write it for sanity's sake.</p>
<p>Paul McCartney has developed quite a bad habit of showing up late to events. Brian decides to take matters into his own hands...</p>
<p>disclaimer: Obviously this never happened this is all fiction I don't own the Beatles im not hiding orphans in my basement blah blah blah on with the smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Epstein/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080474">Late Again Mr McCartney?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixx/pseuds/Stixx">Stixx</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written from Paul's point of view</p>
<p>this is set somewhere around 1964</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another night in the hotel room we were staying in. I had just taken my shower for the evening and had stepped out into the common area where the rest of the lads were sitting. John was sprawled out on the sofa, reading a magazine, George was sitting on the floor with a bowl of some snack I couldn't remember, and Ringo was sitting on one of the armchairs, chatting with George. Although the atmosphere in the room wasn't exactly bad, there was definitely something lingering in the air.</p>
<p>Curiosity.</p>
<p>All three of them knew something happened between me and Brian last week, and they all desperately wanted to know. They tried subtly bringing it up, although I always changed the subject before the conversation could go anywhere. It's not that the memory is a bad memory, in fact, I quite enjoy thinking about it. But I always feel a bit embarrassed bringing it up. It wasn't exactly a clean memory after all.</p>
<p>I walked out into the common area and started chatting with the lads. I took the towel off of my head and started to dry off my face a bit. Everything was going great. Nobody brought the 'thing' up yet, and for a while, I thought they had forgotten about it. </p>
<p>Until John opened his mouth.</p>
<p>"So," He started, sitting up on the sofa. "What happened?"</p>
<p>I groaned into my towel that had been drying my face with. It was obvious at this point that they weren't going to ever drop the subject, yet I still tried to sway them. "I said it before John and I will say it again. I am <em>not </em>telling you."</p>
<p>John snorted as he rolled his eyes. "Try to hide from it all you want Macca, we're not going to drop it until you tell us. 'ts not like we're gonna tell on you or anything."</p>
<p>"Still, as far as you three are concerned absolutely <em>nothing </em>happened, and I would prefer to keep it that way thank you very much." I turned to go towards my bedroom, only to be met with John leaping up off of the couch to block the doorway. "John," I started, looking at him straight in his amber eyes. "Let me through."</p>
<p>"Not until you tell us what happened," John said with a smirk and a mischievous gleam in his eye, just like the John I had known since I met him. "And for the record, we already know it's a dirty story."</p>
<p>My cheeks flushed. My mind immediately went back to the memory. The very idea of the lads having at least kind of an idea of what happened embarrassed me greatly, yet turned me on? I couldn't describe it, and I didn't care to. I only tried shoving John out of the way in response, but he stood his ground. He wouldn't budge.</p>
<p>Ringo rolled his eyes and pulled John away from the door by the arm. "Don't listen to him. It's okay if you don't want to tell us, I'm just saying we wouldn't judge you or anything."</p>
<p>"Oh come on Paul, throw us a bone!" George laughed. "We're all dying to know what happened, so please just tell us!"</p>
<p>A smile crept its way onto my face, despite my frustration. I chuckled and hung my head in defeat. "Fine, but first you guys got to hand me a ciggie. I'm not telling otherwise."</p>
<p>Immediately the others jumped to the task, franticly searching through drawers and coat pockets to find a box of cigarettes. George eventually found one and handed it to me along with his lighter. I lit it up, took a long drag, and began to tell the tale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You see, for a while, I have had a terrible habit of being late. I was late to practically everything. Studio sessions, get-togethers, press conferences, you name it I was late. I can't even remember the reason's why, I just remember they were all fairly stupid and honestly kind of juvenile. Brian was very kind and understanding at first. He would give me light reminders to be on time and would normally let things slide. It continued like that for a while, then he started noticing that my attendance wasn't improving. Not even in the slightest.</p>
<p>I was cocky I guess, I thought that he would let anything slide because he had in the past. I started sneaking out, sneaking off with John, getting myself in all sorts of trouble, and he got pretty fed up with me. It went from light reminders, to light scolding, then to harsh scolding, and then to actual punishment. If I got caught sneaking out, I would be forbidden from going out until we went to the next spot on the tour list. If I got caught sneaking off with John, Brian would keep us as separated as possible until he thought that I had learned my lesson. For some reason, this sparked a small rebellious streak in me, and I just kept getting in more and more trouble.</p>
<p>And then he grounded me for the first time.</p>
<p>You heard me right. He grounded me. He caught me at some night club with a girl and dragged me back to the hotel by my ear. He was going off, telling me how irresponsible and unprofessional I was being and all that. Of course, he was right. I mean, I was basically acting like a teenager. But I never wanted to admit that, so I kept putting up a fight. When we got back to the hotel, he dragged me into his hotel room and laid down the law. I was <em>livid.</em></p>
<p>"Are you kidding me? Grounded?!" I laughed, finding this hard to believe. "What am I, five? You can't ground me I'm a grown adult for Christ's sake"</p>
<p>"Are you sure about that Paul McCartney? Because lately, you have been acting like a god damn <em>child</em><em>!</em> And I will <em>not </em>put up with it any longer! I might have let it slide in the past, but I feel like I have been a bit too soft on you. If you keep this behavior up, you will be in a world of pain do you understand me?" Brian boomed, his face red with anger.</p>
<p>I only rolled my eyes. I thought he was joking. I thought that maybe this was all some joke, or that he was trying to scare me into submission. I thought this was all some ruse to make me obedient. Boy was I wrong...</p>
<p>One morning while on tour, Brian had decided that we all have been working hard and that we all deserved a break. "Now boys, I'm letting you all have a day off so you all can go off and do whatever. Just be sure to not get into any trouble and be back at around midnight. Make sure to check in with me in my room once you're back"</p>
<p>Of course, John and I were ecstatic. We had been dying to have a night about the town for ages, and we felt like it had been well deserved. We were about to head out when Brian grabbed me by my arm and pulled me towards him. His grip was firm, but not enough to hurt. It was definetly hard enough though to tell me that he was being serious. I could feel his breath on my neck as he harshly whispered in my ear. "James, if you're back even a second after 12:00 midnight, you are in a world of trouble do you understand me?"</p>
<p>I felt chills run down my spine. Normally Eppy was a very patient man, and hardly ever had to go into "Scary" mode with us, but when he did, he lived up to his title. I swallowed hard and nodded my head. "Yes Brian, I understand"</p>
<p>"Good!" He replied, immediately turning back into the happy, sunshiny Eppy that I knew. "Have fun with John, and be careful now!" He said, walking back to the elevator.</p>
<p>Once I got back to John, I was practically shoving him out of the lobby doors. I wanted to get the hell out of that hotel, and <em>fast.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>****</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, John and I had lost track of time and arrived back at the hotel rather late. We were both giggling, smiling idiots as we went back up to our hotel room. We could hardly keep our hands off of each other the entire time. As soon as we stepped back into our hotel room, John locked the door, pinned me against the wall, and clothes started falling to the floor.</p>
<p>John then got me off the wall and pushed me onto the bed. I felt the heat of arousal pool into my stomach as I felt my back hit the mattress. He was looking down at me with a look in his eye that made the arousal stronger. A mix of lust, hunger, and desire was swirling inside of his beautiful eyes, making me feel more and more submissive with each passing second. Then he pounced like a hungry predator. He was on top of me in the blink of an eye, and he immediately started to leave hickeys on my neck and collar bone. I was very thankful that I had a few turtle necks I could wear to cover them up for the next few days. John wanted me, and I wanted him. <em>Badly.</em></p>
<p>"God, you're stunning Macca," He growled before kissing me roughly. I kissed back just as hard. Butterflies were rapidly gathering in my stomach, and even though we had kissed probably a thousand times already, kissing him was still as exciting as the first time. He finally stopped attacking my mouth and started moving further down.</p>
<p>It started at my neck, then it went to my collar bone. John was leaving a trail of kisses all the way down to my dick. I loved it. I was addicted to this. I wanted more. I let out a moan as John reached my lower abdomen, somehow managing to find all of my special spots at all the right times. I was in absolute bliss. It only got better once he undid my belt and started to slowly slide my trousers off. Finally, they were on the floor along with my briefs.</p>
<p>"Look at you," He praised, looking up at me. "God I can't wait to fuck you."</p>
<p>"Then hurry up and get on with it you git!" I laughed. He obliged of course, and slowly started the entire process of preparing me. He gave my semi-hard member a teasing kiss, before licking a stripe down the shaft. I threw my head back as I let out a rather embarrassing sound, but at the time I couldn't care less. He was such a god damn tease. He started by slowly sucking the very tip and very very slowly started to take me into his mouth. I fell back onto the bed, making all kinds of sinful sounds as John continued to suck me off. I was in absolute bliss.</p>
<p>Then I looked at the clock. </p>
<p>It was around two-thirty in the morning. I couldn't tell why, but for some reason that number made me feel fairly uneasy like I had forgotten something. I sat there pondering for a while, then it hit me like a truck.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, fuck!</em>
</p>
<p>I immediately kicked John in the face, sending him flying backward onto the floor. I scrambled around the hotel room, looking for all of my clothes and haphazardly putting them on. John just sat there in confusion as he watched me scramble around our hotel room, looking like a fool. As soon as I had everything sort of on, I shouted a quick sorry to John, then took off like a bullet down the hallway, not caring who I was waking up.</p>
<p>I sped down the hallway like a man who had just committed a murder. I was scrambling around looking for the elevator since Brian was on the floor below us. In my panic, I had not noticed the presence slowly creeping up behind me, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.</p>
<p>
  <em>"There you are..."</em>
</p>
<p>I gasped as I practically leaped out of my skin in fear. I turned around to look at the stranger, only to feel my heart sank as I saw who it was. Brian looked absolutely furious. He was standing there in a t-shirt and pajama pants, looking absolutely <em>done. </em>That was when I realized my luck had run out with him, and he truly meant business this time.</p>
<p>"My hotel room. Right now." He said sternly. I only gave a meek nod in response and followed him to the elevator. Even though the elevator ride was short, it felt like an eternity. We got off and walked in silence to his room. Once we walked in and he locked the door behind us, that was when he really let me have it.</p>
<p>"So, would you like to explain to me why in the fuck you arrived full <em>two-and-a-half hours</em> past your curfew?! I believe I very clearly stated that you were to be back at TWELVE!"</p>
<p>I was speechless. I didn't even have the guts to fight him back at this point. I just stood there next to the bed and let him chew me out, as I nervously fiddled with my hands. He was going off, talking about how I was acting like a teenager, and that I was being a brat blah blah blah. He was just going on, and on, and on about all of the shit I pulled. To be honest, it was embarrassing.</p>
<p>"I can't believe I trusted you to go out tonight! My better judgment told me to keep you behind, but of course, I couldn't! I was stupid enough to think that you wouldn't go and completely disobey me and my authority when you have been repeatedly doing so, for the past month!" He shouted, turning his head towards me, glaring daggers.</p>
<p>I was about to say something, only to be cut off by his ranting again. "What were you even doing for you to be out this late? Were you out getting wasted at some club? Or did you and John just decide that I would somehow magically forget about the curfew, then decided to come home late and fuck?!"</p>
<p>That last point really stabbed a razor-sharp pang of <em>oh fuck </em>right through my stomach. Brian had just hit the nail on the fucking coffin. I had been caught red-handed.</p>
<p>"Well?! I expect an answer!" He said, crossing his arms as he glared down at me.</p>
<p>I couldn't look him in the eye, I was too embarrassed. I bit my lower lip as I mumbled. "Mm- well the latter is uh, true..."</p>
<p>"Of course, I should have known from the way you are dressed." He spat, pacing around the room. "I am absolutely done with your behavior James. I have had it up to here with you! You have been nothing but an immature teenager for the past month now! I have had it!"</p>
<p>"I-I know Brian, I really screwed up this time I'm sorry!" I said in a last-ditch effort to try and save myself from pain and/or death.</p>
<p>"Sorry doesn't cut it, James! Not even punishment seems to cut it! No matter how many times I ground, scold, separate, or anything! It never seems to cut it!" He said, exasperated and tired. But then, something flashed in his eye, and a wicked smile spread across his face. Whatever he was planning, it certainly wasn't in my favor.</p>
<p>"Since normal means of punishment obviously doesn't seem to be working with you," He said, his words dripping like poison from his mouth as he walked past me and sat on the bed, "I decided that perhaps you need some cold, hard, <em>discipline."</em>  He sneered, looking up at me with a smirk.</p>
<p>"D-Discipline?" I stammered, my mind conjuring up some sort of idea of what he was referring to. "W-What kind?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I think you know perfectly well what kind I'm referring to James. Now come on, over my lap. Now."</p>
<p>I scoffed. I didn't think he was actually being serious. A fucking <em>spanking?  </em>How old was I, Seven? "Brian, you're not being serious, are you? I mean come on it's a fucking spanking for Christ's sake!" I laughed.</p>
<p>Brian however wasn't laughing. His face was just as serious as he was when he was chewing me out. "I know perfectly well what it is James, and I want you over my knee <em>right now." </em></p>
<p>"Brian I am not getting over your knee, you can forget about it. I'm not a child."</p>
<p>"From the way you've been acting, I'd have good reason to say that you are! I have done everything I possibly could with you, and I have had it up to here with you! Now get over my knee, or things will get a lot worse for you."</p>
<p>I only shook my head. "No! I'm not getting over your fucking-" and in an instant, Brian took my arm, and threw me over his knee as if I had weighed nothing, and spanked me hard, causing me to let out quite an embarrassing yelp.</p>
<p>"I warned you, but you just had to go and break the rules again didn't you?" He said in a sinister yet seductive tone. He spanked me again, harder this time, and I cried out from the impact. It wasn't enough to really hurt me, but enough to leave a sting and I still had my trousers on.</p>
<p>"Oh come now, it's just a little spank, are you saying you can't handle a little it?" He whacked me again. "I didn't expect this kind of reaction from someone who put up such a fight."</p>
<p>I didn't know what was keeping me in that embarrassing position. I could have easily fought my way out of his grip and stormed back to my room, but I didn't. For some reason, every time he spanked me, a spark of arousal ignited in the pit of my stomach, forcing me to stay over his knee. I was at his complete mercy, yet I liked it. Of course, I would never admit it. I still fought Brian, even if subconsciously I wasn't really trying.</p>
<p>"I think it was about time I put you in your place," He lifted his hand and delivered another spank. "I can't have you thinking you can just go off and do whatever you want."</p>
<p>"You fucking bastard," I spat, squirming around in Brian's lap. I then felt an even harder smack than the previous ones, causing me to cry out whimper. I hate to admit it, but it felt <em>really </em>good.</p>
<p>"Stop acting like such a brat, Paul. If you keep having an attitude with me I will make sure you will regret it."</p>
<p>I scoffed, "Go to hell."</p>
<p>All of a sudden, I felt Brian grab the waistband of my trousers, pulling them down to my ankles. But something was definitely off.</p>
<p>My underwear was missing.</p>
<p>"James Paul McCartney!" Brian laughed. "I figured you had a rebellious streak in you, but no underwear? My my what a naughty boy you've become." He gave me a good spank, causing me to actually moan out loud. "Ah f-fuck!~"</p>
<p>My face was bright red from embarrassment, but that too only fueled my arousal. My entire lower half was exposed to Brian. My dick, my arse, my everything. The worst part was that I <em>liked it.</em></p>
<p>"Look at yourself, completely exposed to this room. You're lucky that this door is locked because if it wasn't, anyone could just walk in and see the great Paul McCartney, getting <em>spanked </em>by his own fucking manager, with his entire lower half currently on display," Brian sneered. He delivered three fast smacks to my arse, making sure that I felt each and every one. I was being so loud, I was sure I was waking the entire hotel up. With every spank he would deliver, the louder my moans, cries, and whimpers would get.</p>
<p>I could feel my dick starting to twitch as he spanked me more, the force increasing ever so slightly. I couldn't believe I was getting turned on by all of this. I could feel my hardened dick start to ache, begging to be touched. I knew Brian wouldn't even think about satisfying me tonight, only adding to my frustration. I was loving all of this, and unfortunately, Brian seemed to notice.</p>
<p>"You dirty fucking boy!" He exclaimed, giving me a pretty hard smack across my bottom. I let out a sob full of both humiliation and sexual frustration. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? You seriously like getting your pretty arse spanked by your manager?" He then delivered multiple spankings in rapid succession. I moaned like a whore, making Brian's mood slowly turn from anger to lust.</p>
<p>"You can forget about me touching your dick at all, I promise you it isn't going to happen," He stated, smacking me again. I was at his complete mercy at this point. The sounds of the spanks were echoing throughout the room, making me feel all kinds of things. This whole thing was so goddam embarrassing, yet I just <em>couldn't get enough!  </em></p>
<p>"You really are a naughty boy aren't you Paul," He said seductively as he grabbed the lube off of the nightstand. "Naughty boys like you must be put in their place."</p>
<p>I saw him put a good helping of lube on his finger, and I knew exactly what was coming next. Although, I knew he wasn't really giving me what I wanted. This was a punishment after all. He started to search for my hidden entrance. He finally found it and started to tease the rim with his finger. Once he had me moaning and whimpering like a whore again, he inserted it, and that was when the real punishment began.</p>
<p>One of the downsides of having a gay manager was that he already knew all of the right spots he needed to hit to make me feel like I was on the moon. He would finger fuck me until I was on the brink of orgasm, making sure to hit my prostate repeatedly, only to take his fingers back out and give me another round of spankings. He did that repeatedly. He would edge me, spank me, and then edge me again. I was so fucking loud I was certain at least someone was up. With every spank I would rut up against Brian's leg like a dog in heat, dripping precum all over him.</p>
<p>"If you cum on me slut, you will heavily regret it. Understand?" Brian said, slowly inserting his fingers back in.</p>
<p>He did that over and over and over again until he finally decided that I have had enough. I was left exhausted, humiliated, and sweaty with a cherry red arse. I wouldn't be able to sit down properly for days. But the worst part was that I was left completely and totally, <em>unsatisfied.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And that is why, I will never be late, <em>ever </em>again."</p>
<p>The other three looked at me with shocked expressions on their faces. They were all as red as a tomato. "Holy shit..." George muttered. "I had no idea he was capable of doing that.</p>
<p>"Me neither." Ringo shrugged, sitting back in his chair.</p>
<p>"I warned you! I told you it would be filthy as hell!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms defensively.</p>
<p>"Are you kidding?! That was so fucking hot!" John said, his mouth practically watering.</p>
<p>George chuckled. "Yeah he's right, well Ringo and I are going to bed. Goodnight guys." He said, helping Ringo up and escorting him out of the room.</p>
<p>"Sooo," John started, looking at the floor. "Mind giving me a more detailed version of the story?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>